Our Nights In Hell
by KiyomiTakumi
Summary: This is a twisted smut. Trust me, it's not one that's "True love conquers all!" shit. It's some dark stuff. It's also not one of the smuts where everything is nice and gentle. It's that one special smut that fucks with your brain. So, major Auslly. WARNING(S): RAPE, KIDNAPPING, VIOLENCE, SELF HARM.
1. The Kidnapping

**Kiyomi Takumi here, this is my first story. Lately I've been obsessed with Austin and Ally smut...and I have a sexy imagination.**

**Austin: Yeah, you might wanna steer clear of her.**

**Ally: Austin, that's rude.**

**Me: *Drooling* N-No no Ally, it's fine, he's all I need *Perverted stare*  
><strong>

**Austin: ...**

**Me: *Runs after him* AUSTIN! PLZ LOVE ME! I SHIP US! AUSTIN x KIYOMI! AUSOMI~**

**Austin: OH GOD!**

**Ally's Point of View**

Trish knocks harshly on my door.

"Ally?! ALLY! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I'm almost ready, Trish. Calm down."

I grab my leather skirt and shimmy into it, I haven't worn it in forever, it hugs my body perfectly but barely reaches mid-thigh. Next, I slip on a dark red tanktop, quickly putting on my black ankle boot heels. To finish it off I put dark red lipstick on my lips. When I exit my room and look at Trish, who is giggling like a school girl.

"Ally, I never knew you were a prostitute!"

I blush madly, "I AM NOT!"

"So is this for Austin?" She stretches out his name with a suggestive tone.

"N-no, shut up Trish! He's with K-Kira!"

"Oh my god, I KNEW IT!"

Trish checks the time on her phone then grabs my wrist, pulling me down the steps and out my front door. I climb into her Mercedes she got for her Quinceanera. She gets into the drivers seat and slams down the gas pedal. I'm terrified when she takes her eyes off the road to talk to me.

"Ally, be careful…"

I look at her, confused by her sentence but thankful that she moved her eyes back to the road. When we get to our destination, Trish gets out of the car and I just now notice her baby blue short dress and her straightened hair. I follow her hesitantly to a club Dez suggested as "A cool place to hang out!". However, when I walk in there my nose automaticly wrinkles up to the smell of alcohol. I don't understand why Dez would ever choose this place, there are at least twenty people passed out. As I work my way through the jumbled mass of bodies, I see Trish has already found Austin and Dez. My hands smooth out my dress and my feet begin to walk there by themselves. Dez is too engaged in his conversation with Trish to notice me. Austin looks at me, then has to do a double take, I can see a slight blush claiming his cheeks. Trish looked over at Austin and just laughed. Confused, Dez looks over at me and his jaw drops, earning a slap from Trish. Trish and Dez have been a couple for a few months, and Trish is convinced Austin and I will get together. If only he didn't have Kira… I notice that Austin has his hands on his knees and he seems to be squeezing them.

**Austin's Point of View**

Damn. Ally looks fantastic, why are perverted thoughts going through my head of my best friend? Ally lying on my bed, panting heavily, Ally pressed up against the shower, Ally...not even going to mention that one. Shit. It has to be the alcohol. I'm forced to cross my legs to hide my sexual desire. Trish walks up to Ally and I and smiles.

"Ally, Austin challenges you to a drinking game!"

Damn it Trish, she knows I can never back out of a challenge. Ally blushes and grabs the first shot, I can't believe she's actually doing this. I grab one and drink it, I'm going to have a bad hangover. By the 5th shot, I won, but with regret. Ally looks really drunk and stumbles to a bar stool, sitting on it. I decided to sit next to her and when the bartender comes over Ally's eyes go wide. Damn it. It's her High School crush. Dallas smiled at her and took her hand, over the past years he's been returning her affection which really pisses me off and I'm not sure why. I have to grip my knees again to avoid grabbing Ally and punching Dallas. Dallas kisses the back of her hand and I'm forced to stand up and walk back to Trish. When I glance back at Ally, they're gone. Damn it. In a panic I run back to Trish and Dez who have begun a make-out session. I tapped on quickly on his shoulder but only receive a "shoo" from the wave of his hand. Spinning around, I look for any sign of Ally.

**Ally's Point of View**

Dallas had led me to the parking lot of the club, stopping at his blue Jeep. He opens the passenger door for me and my intoxicated mind tells me I should get in, so I do. I still have the slightest crush on him, but I mainly like Austin...Dallas slammed down the gas pedal and once we're at least a mile away from the club, he does something I didn't expect…

**I told myself I would never be one of those people that had cliff hangers, I'm a hypocrite, yay! Wow I made Dallas seem like a terrible person, oh well! Was this too short? I felt like it was, let me know! So feel free to compliment it, I know I'm fabulous *hair flip* just kidding. I don't mind some feedback, but I'll be honest, I really don't handle those well. No hate though, please ;~; I shall improve my lovelies!**

**-Love, Kiyomi Takumi (Comment if you ship Ausomi too ;w;)**


	2. His Car

**I got a like in the first 24 hours...I FEEL SO LOVED! 2 REVIEWS ASWELL! So like...this is a short chapter, sorry ;~; but I'll post the next chapter soon, kay? **

**Austin: Don't feed the fire you guys...**

**Me: Austin...I can make you die in this story . *Begins typing* then Austin drove off a cliff!**

***Austin drives off a cliff* YOU BITTTtccchhhh...**

**Me: *Rewrites it* ...then Austin walked up to Kiyomi and asked her out...**

**Austin: *Walks up to Kiyomi* Kiyomi Takumi, will you go out with me?**

**Me: FNVIDRUTH849948HNF3FK YES!**

**Ally: Excuse me?**

**Me: *Writes* Then Ally happily shipped them.**

**Ally: Oh my god, IT'S AUSOMI! KISSSSSS!**

**Me: *Devious smirk* It's good to be a writer.**

**Ally's Point of View**

Dallas stops the car once were a mile away from the club and he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't know how to react, then I felt his arms wrap around me and hold my hands behind my back. My breath hitched at the feeling of cold metal against my wrists. Oh shit. When he breaks the kiss I struggle and hear the click of hand cuffs. Shit. Dallas smirked at me and placed a gag over my mouth then tied my legs together. With a jerk the car starts to speed off, one of his hands slips up my shirt and under my bra, grabbing my phone. How the hell did he know I kept it there? His hand doesn't move out of my bra, instead he moves my phone out of my reach and cups my left breast as he drives. My body involuntarily shudders. Austin. Help. His hand moves out of my bra. Thank God. However, his hand moves up my skirt to my panties. Double Shit.

**Austin's Point of View**

Ally is no where in the club, shit shit shit. I pull out my phone and click "1" for speed dial. One ring, two, three, four, voicemail. FUCK! I pull Dez and Trish apart,

"Ally is missing!"

Trish's eyes go wide, "WHAT?!"

"ALLY!" Dez calls out.

"Dez, save your breath, I already searched the club."

"Austin, Dez, give me your phones."

Reluctantly Dez and I hand our phones over. Trish takes them to a table and pulls out her own phone, she presses a few buttons on her phone and both of our phones begin to beep.

"Austin, Dez, call me an over protective friend but since Ally's parents died...I kinda have a tracking device on all of your phones…"

I feel angry, but mostly relieved because then we can find Ally. My mind flashes with different horrid images of Ally, what if she was kidnapped, raped, murdered or something worse?!

"Austin! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry!"

I apologize to Trish and she types in Ally's number then begins the tracking of her phone.

"Okay Austin, Dez, she's around 26 miles away from here."

My heart drops 26 MILES?! There's no way she could travel on foot, Trish's car is still here, either she took a cab or she's with someone. With someone...that thought makes me want to...PUNCH A KITTEN IN THE FACE! Wait...I can't do that, but it makes me really angry! Ally is M-I-N-E!...Mine...

"TRISH WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

I run out to her car since Dez and I took a cab. In my state of panic, I get into Trish's car and drive off without her or Dez, I'll return it later. Plus they catch a cab, or walk home. I just need Ally.

**Ally's Point of View**

Dallas began to rub his finger along my slit through my panties and he snickers.

"Ally you're wet for me."

I mumbled into the gag 'No my body can't tell the difference between you and Theo James.' (Author's Note: Four from Divergent) While he was touching me my phone started to beep so he simply threw it out the window. Shit. Clearly not pleased his fingers curled around my panties and moved them to the side as his middle finger suddenly thrusted into me. Then he pulled back out, I'm just glad he didn't break my hymen he drove to his house in complete silence beside the statement. "Ally, you're in for a lot." Shit.

**Austin's Point of View**

Kira calls me and when I answer she yells "WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP FOR OUR DATE RIGHT AFTER YOU WERE DONE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" I hang up, I don't have time for that. She calls again, she's so fucking needy, "AUSTIN WE ARE FUCKING THROUGH!" I don't care, knowing her she'll want to get back together tomorrow. Ally's phone tracking stops in one place, I don't like that sign. 40 miles over the speed limit but I don't give a shit, when I reach the beeping phone, it's in the middle of the road. Shit. I keep driving on the straight road in hopes to get to them, however I think I know where this road leads, don't ask how I know but this is the way to...Dallas' house...SHIT! It all clicks in my mind, Ally must have left with Dallas, she was last seen talking and fucking flirting with him. But why would he take her there? My heart drops into my stomach. I-Is Ally going to lose her virginity...intoxicated? A surge of anger pulses through me. Why would she lose it to that asshole?! It should be me!...What? I clench the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white. Doesn't matter, I will not under any circumstance let him harm or take Ally, pulling up to his house and see his car, when I look inside it, something stands out clearly. The wet spot on the passenger seat, it smells just like Ally with a sexual tint. Shit. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I break down his front door and notice the basement door open, carefully I make my way down into the dark when I feet cool metal press against the back of my head and a menacing voice say, "Move and I'll shoot". I wait in the same place for what seems like ages before he finally instructs "Walk down the stairs", doing as I'm told I walk down the stairs of the basement. Upon reaching it I see a tiny girl, bleeding and bruised. Oh Ally, she looks so tiny and fragile. She was laying there with her eyes clothes, her skirt wrinkled with a gag around her mouth, handcuffs, and her legs tied together. Dallas leads me to a corner of the room and binds me in the same manner. I feel so helpless. I'm sorry Ally. As if she heard my apology, her eyes open and look at me. However Dallas interrupts,

"Here's how this is going to work, Ally is my sex toy, and Austin, you're my threat."

Dallas undoes Ally's gag and kisses her. He knows she's too weak to fight.

"If Ally is to misbehave, that's where you come in, Blondie."

I cringe at the thought, Ally is still a virgin, as am I. He's going to take that from her, and I can't do shit. Dallas unties her legs and moved her to a metal table, there are some sort of hanging handcuffs of which he places an ankle in each. It looks like a scene straight from a porno. Ally's legs dangling and spread wide. I will murder Dallas. I don't want to close my eyes incase he hurts Ally, but this is not something I want to watch.

**Next chapter will be posted for two favorites! IT WILL BE LONGER! God, I'm a favorite slut, I'M SORRY! People ship Austin with other girls than Ally...I say fuck no...also I AM GOING TO CLAIM AUSTIN IS A VIRGIN FOR LATER PURPOSES ALSO THAT I HOPE HE IS ONE SO I CAN BE HIS FIRST TIME! I get kinda pissed at stories that have Austin as a slut or some sort of sex god...I just...ship AUSOMI! But like...Ally's a good person too I guess...she can have him if she prys him from my cold, dead, hands! In all seriousness, I just like stories that have them both as virgins because then they can fuck up together. No pun intended ;) SOMEONE BETTER SHIP AUSOMI THOUGH! I MADE IT A WORD IN MY DOCUMENTS AND EVERYTHING! ONCE IT GETS ON WIKIPEDIA THEN IT'S A REAL WORD, BECAUSE WIKIPEDIA IS ALWAYS RIGHT AND CAN BE TRUSTED *Sarcasm***

**Dallas: Why am I a terrible person?**

**Me: Because you're not hot...unlike my BOYFRIEND Austin *DROOOLLLLLSSSSS***


	3. First Night Misery

**Hey, it's Kiyomi! Oh my gosh, still less than 24 hours since publishing and you guys keep showing up, I feel so loved! So this is all I have pre-written...I'll start writing more now!**

**Austin: I don't like this chapter**

**Ally: YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING RAPED!**

**Austin: ...sorry**

**Me: Oh hush down love birds, fight then fuck, kay? *Glares at Ally* You may get Austin in most fanfics and on tv, but let me just say, he's mine. I ship you two on tv and in stories, but he's mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Ally: Whaaaa?**

**Austin: Kiyomi, you need to sit at your computer, and relax, maybe type up more. Then you can write another story where it's just me and you.**

**Me: O-Okay Austin. *Begins to write a story about Ausomi WHICH IS THE DIRTIEST FANFIC EVA***

**Austin's Point of View**

After that scene with Ally on the table, that shit for brains remembers I'm here, so he takes her out of the basement, locking the door behind him. Dallas...he took her... I'm so sorry, my own tears fall as I hang my head, my hands ball into fists. I count the second in my head to see how long she was gone for, so far 10,000 (Author's Note: Close to 3 hours). I hear a click of the door and watch as Dallas returns with Ally who is unconscious and tie back up. Dallas unties Ally and I then goes up to the door and takes every precaution so that we won't leave. However, as soon as we are untied I race over to Ally, her face is broken and bleeding, but she is still as beautiful as ever. However she smells like that bastard now.

I'm a womanizer, although I've never had sex, I know how to make a girl happy. At this point, I'm not sure that there's anything I can do to help. All I know how to do to make a girl feel better is hug them, whisper lies into their ears which they mistake as flirting or compliments. Just to make them happy. I also know to kiss them, this might not be a good idea considering what Ally just went through. I press my lips against hers anyway and close my eyes, when she cringes I jump back, and almost hit my head against the wall, why am I getting on top of her when she had just been raped? Stupid Stupid Stupid! You've fucked up forever! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN DALLAS WHEN HE FORCED HER! That last thought almost made me cry. I hurt her...We sit there in complete silence for what felt like eternity. Until she looks up at me and smiles. Thank god for that smile. I take her tiny hand in mine, but yet again she moves away. I should stop trying. I suddenly realize how cold she must be in just a tank top and skirt. So only for a second I get near her to put my hoodie on her. She still cringes! However she lays down and curls up in my hoodie, the scene makes my cheeks feel hot. After an hour her breathing pattern has slowed down, she has to be asleep. My hand begins to run through her hair and I realize that I need to ask this now. I can feel my heart begin to race and I have to wipe the sweat away from my hands with my jeans. I need to give her space...

**-Next Day-**

Even though no light is in the basement, I can tell it's morning by the sounds of footsteps upstairs. I've been awake all night, that can't be healthy. My eyes feel puffy, my arms and legs weak, I just...want to protect her now, like I couldn't do before. When I see her move I scoot a bit closer.

"Ally?"

She makes a small moan as she stretches, then whimpers in pain. Last night with abundant time on my hands different thoughts drifted in and out of my somewhat conscious body. I had finally gotten the balls to confess last night while in my state of no sleep.

"Ally…" I nudged her with my hand. That woke her up.

"Austin? What?"

"So...I know this isn't the time or place to say this...but...I may like you...or rather...I never stopped." My cheeks began to heat up, I knew I was blushing. However, my worst fear happened. Ally didn't say anything. She didn't look happy, shocked, confused, nothing, just plain. She simply sat there, staring at me. Shit. I messed up. I don't know how long we just looked at each other, all I know is that Dallas came. When he walked through that door I wanted to hide Ally, or punch him, or escape with her, or all together. I like that idea, however before I could form a plan in my mind, the door closed again and I realized Ally was no longer in the room with me. Deafening screams came from upstairs then moments later, Dallas returned down without Ally. What was going on? A gun was pointed at my head, I remember this one, Dallas owns it. Like a dictator he ordered me up, down, left, and right until we came to his room. He ordered me to open it and I followed orders, only I wish I hadn't. There was Ally…

**Well...that was...rape. AND SHORT GOD DAMN IT! So how about this, 5 favorites (2 more technically) and I'll post the next REALLY LONG chapter? Not right away, I have stuff to do. I still have to write it but thanks to the 6 who have followed this story already, and the 4 that reviewed, those are fun to read. Send me an inbox message, kay? Thanks again for reading my story~**

**Dallas: Geez Kiyomi, I sound like a grade A ass**

**Me: *sobbing* EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD A GOOD REASON I STILL HATE YOU FOR NOT DANCING WITH ALLY AT TRISH'S QUINCEANERA! But...also thanks for doing that because #Auslly**

**Dallas: You're so mean**

**Me: #sorrynotsorry **


	4. Girls and Guns

**This is actually really fun to write. It's a lot easier than smut or digging into my love life. This story will be the easiest to continue, well here's the next chapter!**

**Ally: Kiyo, you forgot to tell them about how much you "loovvveeeee" Austin.**

**Me: OH SHIT! Austinnnnnn, I wuv youuuuuu. *Kisses***

**Austin: *Kissed* Fuck you Ally.**

**Me: *Sobs* Austin doesn't love me...**

**Austin: I-I do, don't cry. *Kisses* There...**

**Me: *Blushes and perks up* Yay!**

She was twitching, covered partially by a blanket that had red stains on it. Ally's swollen eyes looked over at me. I used my free hands to flip him over my head and Dallas landed flat on his back. However I don't know what martial arts crap he's learning, but it's good, he got up and smiled like the joker had done so many times. I was just fucking done with his shit. I felt my fist make contact with his face and also felt the vibrations of bones cracking. However, he got me down to the group quickly because honestly, I gave up. That isn't the Austin way, but I was weak from hunger, and my 'disobedience' could get Ally seriously injured. I looked back at him and sighed beginning to beg.

"Dallas, please let Ally and I go…"

"No."

"Please let Ally go?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You want to know, Austin? I was hired to, and my payment was that I got to have sex with Ally as well as 100 bucks. It was a sweet deal. You just got in the way."

"Who...who hired you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Thoughts began to flicker through my mind, who would want Ally hurt and raped? Who despised her that much? Ally is such a sweet...loving...and beautiful girl. I don't see how anyone could dislike her. I had to save Ally from Dallas, even if it was a short term compromise.

"Can I take Ally back down to the basement…?"

Dallas looked over at Ally, who had fallen asleep. "Fine. But I'm coming along so that you don't escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as sarcastically as possible.

I moved my right arm under the back of Ally's knees, then supported her back with my left arm, carrying her bridal style down the stairs. After having gotten down all the steps to the basement, I wrapped Ally's naked body in the blanket from Dallas' room.

"Dallas?"

"What."

"Can I have a blanket and some food? I doubt you want Ally starving, if she's not healthy then sex won't be good, right?" I clenched my jaw and balled my hands up into fists. But, if I was going to get Ally and I food, this was the way to do it.

"Fine."

I sighed a breath of relief and began to run my fingers through Ally's hair. Dallas threw down a blanket and three canned meals then locked the door. I ran and caught the cans before they would hit the group and wake Ally up, placing two in the corner for safe keeping, I kept one by me for when Ally woke up. Grabbing the blanket I wrapped her up tightly and moved her head into my lap as I leaned against the basement wall. For the first time I noticed that the basement was complete concrete, no windows or anything, our source of minimal light was from a crack in the ceiling of the basement. When Dallas turned out the lights at night though, our source of light disappeared too, and we were in complete and utter darkness. As if he read my mind, Dallas turned off the lights and went to bed, while in the darkness I still stroked Ally's hair, holding her hand with my free one. I wasn't the 'sex god' all the media said I was. I am a virgin. Dallas is the man-slut over here. He's been with every girl in our high school. Every time Ally would talk about him...I'd get so jealous and pissed off. I remember that I had read Ally's book while she was away, well Dez and I had. She talked about Dallas, but I could have sworn she had wrote about me. I was so ecstatic but played it cool-ish in front of Dez. Before Trish's quinceanera I was teaching Ally how to slow dance so she could ask Dallas. It was awful, not her dancing or dancing with her. Just the fact she was going through so much to impress him. But those moments when I felt a spark, and felt so alive...when we practiced dancing, when we were writing songs, when we were doing a practice date for Kira...Oh...I hadn't even considered Ally. Shit. I used Ally to impress Kira, the same way she had done with me. But, none of that matters right? Kira and Dallas can go fuck themselves. I haven't been considering Ally at all lately, I dated so many other girls, and when it came down to where I could choose between Ally or Kira...I fucking chose Kira. Biggest mistake of my life. I'm so glad she ended the relationship. I promise, I will never leave Ally's side. She could go off and date Elliot...or Gavin...or anyone and I'd still be there. But of course I'd be a jerk because of how jealous I'd get, I get jealous just thinking about it! I won't leave Ally, hopefully she feels the same way. I need to get some rest if I'm going to protect Ally tomorrow.

_**-TIME SKIP OF 3 WEEKS-**_

It's been three weeks, the same routine. I wake up, Ally's gone, sit alone for half the day, the door opens, a beaten and raped Ally stumbles down the stairs. We talk, then go to sleep. Three weeks that's been going on, why the hell has no one found us yet? What about my car? Have they not seen that? I've been so helpless I've resorted to waiting for someone else to rescue us, well not anymore. Today, when Ally came down the steps after half the day, I pulled her into my lap.

"Ally?"

"Y….eah?" She could barely speak nowadays because of different methods of torture that Dallas dished out.

"I love you with all of my heart, I promise you I will get you out of here." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, it was like kissing Dallas. Gross. But I knew this was Ally, and for the first time since she had been raped, she kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. When the blanket that covered her naked body began to slide off, I broke the kiss and fixed it then resumed the kiss. I wasn't that kind of guy, one that would stare or anything, I used to be, but not anymore. When we broke apart for air after a gentle but still heated kiss, Dallas seemed to be yelling. I reluctantly slid Ally off of my lap and walked to the door, pressing my ear against it.

"What the hell do you mean Kira?! The deal was, I got to do whatever the fuck I wanted with ALly as long as it was brutal enough to drive Austin away. I fucking did that. But Austin decided to be a prince fucking charming and followed after her. What the hell am I supposed to do? If I fucking release either of them, then one will blab."

Kira...Kira had set this up? It suddenly clicked in my mind, Kira had always been jealous about how I felt about Ally. So she must have gotten one of Ally's old crushes, a.k.a Dallas, to beat and rape her to the point I wouldn't want to be with her. Well Kira couldn't be more wrong, if she thought I'd date her after this, she'd need to check her IQ because she'd be as dumb as fucking dirt.

"Okay, Babe, yeah I'll do it. But, if I get caught it's on you. Now be a good girlfriend and get someone to help me clean up."

Babe? Girlfriend? Where they dating? And clean up? Clean up what?

I heard Dallas slam down the phone and I retreated to Ally's side, hugging her close to my chest as the door opened and Dallas paraded down the steps.

"Aw how cute, now here's what's gonna happen, Ally is going to be outside with me and Austin is gonna keep his fucking ears plugged."

Shit. Did he know I was eavesdropping?

Ally stood up and looked back at me, I mouthed 'I love you'. And, to my surprise, she actually mouthed it back. Dallas dragged Ally up the steps and walked out, however, I didn't hear that familiar click of the door locking that I'm used to. I crept up the wooden steps slowly, those old things kept making noise so it took me forever to reach the top, I twisted the doorknob. It wasn't locked, when I peered my head out the first thing that stood out was the news report on the TV 'Austin and Ally are MIA' I wanted to scream. 'NO WE'RE IN HERE!'. The next thing that stood out was what was happening to Ally. Oh fucking shit. Ally was going to get fucking shot. Dallas had a pistol aimed at her head. The gears in my head began to turn, if Dallas killed Ally, he'd 'clean it up' and it's just be my word against Kira and his. Shit. And knowing Kira, she loved FBI and CSI and CIA stuff. She knew how to get away with murder. There was no way in hell I'd let that happen, I charged at Dallas and a lot happened in the time span of 5 seconds. BANG, BANG, BANG. The gun had fired three times. Ally fell over, she'd been shot.

**Oooo another suspenseful ending! Poor Ally! Sorry about the time skip ;-; I didn't wanna write what happened every day for three weeks.**

**Austin: I know what happens**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Austin: What happens is... *Dramatic music***

***Breaks to commercials***

**This ad is brought to you by condoms! The things Dallas doesn't fucking use!**

**Dallas: Because you make me seem so fucking EVIL!**

**Kira: Why am I evil?**

**Me: Because I hate you with a burning passion and my soul will not rest until your image is ruined. (The actor is cute and all but I HATE KIRA, PIPER, ALL DEM GIRLS BECAUSE AUSLLY!)**

**Me: ...feel blessed you are even in my fanfiction...**

**Kira: ...**

**Me: #sorrynotsorry**


	5. When Does it End?

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM, NO DESCRIPTION OF THE ACTION JUST MENTIONS OF IT. AS WELL AS ANOREXIA AND STUFF. PLEASE DON'T POST A NASTY REVIEW ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DID WARN YOU.**

Ally had been shot, one shot went into her stomach before I could grasp the gun. However, Dallas still had the trigger down and ended up shooting his right foot then the third bullet went straight into the ground. I picked up Ally as blood gushed out of her stomach wound, calling 911 I ran my fingers through Ally's hair, her body began to get cold. Dallas limped over to me to snatch his home phone from me but luckily even with Ally I was faster because I didn't have any injury. Once the paramedics arrived they quickly arrested Dallas and Dallas being a wimp ratted out Kira. Soon they were both arrested and charged for kidnapping and rape and many other charges. Both had been sentenced to life in prison. It's true, I could have taken him down if he hadn't had that gun but at this point, I didn't care. The best revenge of all was knowing they were gone for good. I mean don't get me wrong I will forever hate Dallas for even laying a finger on her. Rape is a fucking scary thing. Especially to someone as cute and innocent as Ally Dawson. Ally had been admitted to a hospital, people weren't allowed to stay after visiting hours but being Austin Moon, I was. This is where being famous comes in handy. The days came and went, the weeks came and went. We had been on several TV shows and they always asked the same question to Ally that made me extremely furious:

"Are you carrying Dallas' child?"

Did they not fucking understand? Why would they ask that? Being on the Helen Show was probably the worst though.

-Flash Back-

_Ally and I went on stage, she still had a bandage around her stomach so I helped her to her seat and sat right beside her, holding her hand and tracing circles over the back of her hand. Helen looked at us and began to drill Ally and I with questions._

_"Ally, weren't you a virgin?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"So Dallas took your first time?"_

_My hands made fists and I wrapped my arm protectively around Ally, those bad memories began to resurface as she pressed on._

_"...Yes."_

_She then turned her questioning to me._

_"Austin, how did it feel to know that your ex was behind all of this."_

_I didn't want to talk about any of this so I kept my answers short and simple._

_"Terrible."_

_"Did you know Ally was getting raped?"_

_He bit his lower lip. "Yes." The crowd 'awww'ed and I just wanted to cry._

_"Austin, are you still a virgin?"_

_I knew what she was hinting at, if Dallas had raped me. "Yes."_

_She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, it didn't help because Ally was still fucking raped and all anyone would ever care about is how I felt. Ally was shot, raped, and so much more and they're here asking me about my 'Heroic Feats'. Yeah, no. Ally held up through all of that and was still strong._

_"Who will you give your first time to?"_

_'Does it matter? This isn't about me!' I wanted to scream that but I had to keep my cool._

_"The love of my life, as would anyone else."_

_That interview went on too fucking long and caused Ally too much pain, I could tell because her bullet wound had reopened and her eyes were closing. I bid Helen a farewell and picked Ally up, walking her off stage. I don't care how many people think we're dating, because we actually are, they just don't know it._

-End Of Flashback-

Now it was exactly half a year later and the press wouldn't leave Ally or I alone. But, when we were alone and she needed to get something, I came with her, we never left each other's side. Eventually on the 6th month Ally went back home and no longer lived with me. Her dad had moved out a while ago and she was now alone. I didn't like it but she insisted she was fine. I still went to her place every day but noticed that even though it was hot out she wore long sleeves. I already had an idea of what was going on with her considering I have heard and seen many stories like this before but I never confronted her. Today, it would be different, I grabbed Ally's arm and rolled up her right sleeve, I knew it. Ally had moved into self harm, tears threatened to spill from both of our eyes.

"Why Ally?"

"I-I don't know...i-it's better than what I wanted to a while ago."

That broke his heart.

"Ally Dawson, do you love me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Here's the deal, if you do anything to harm yourself, you have to do it to me too."

Her face paled and I knew I caught her. She sighed and shook her head, I just pulled her into a hug and ran my fingers through her hair. We had a long road ahead but I wasn't going to give up on her. I brought her back to my place and refused to let her leave, pulling her to my bed I spooned her and sniffed her hair and felt the warmth radiating from it. I could stay here forever.

Eventually we both returned to school, Trish and Dez were there and helped us out when everyone avoided us. Through the semester the people in our grade began to warm up again. But, they didn't know about Ally's problem. This one dick, Elliot, who happened to be an ex of my Ally was working with her on a project, as well as another one of her ex's, Gavin, they both were flirting with her again and I almost knocked the lights out of them. When she broke away from her group for the project I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist and escorted her around the school. It was nice. Until…

"Austin...who's in your group?"

She wasn't going to like the answer, the same way I didn't like it when Elliot and Gavin were in her group.

"Piper and Cassidy…"

He was right, her face distorted in jealousy. He consistently tried to spare her feelings.

"Ally, I-I love you."

He tried to calm her down so she wouldn't break her 'No Harming Self' promise. This was complete and utter shit. Why couldn't she just be happy? He mentally slapped himself, she was emotionally scarred and he's pissed at her for being sad. He wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny frame, since they've been rescued, Ally's gotten a lot skinner, like...a lot. He felt like he might break her, hell he was scared he had broken her, until she hugged back weakly.

Tears began to escape his eyes, he wasn't one that cries but his girlfriend was pretty much dying in his arms. "Ally, I'll ask to change groups but you have to be in my group, no Gavin, no Elliot. I want to be there for you if you ever need me. I want to be there and hold your hand constantly, kiss you, anything. Just please, stay with me Alls." At this point he was holding her pale face in his hands.

"Okay." She said.

"I love you Ally Dawson."

She was unable to respond before passing out from lack of food, it was sad but when it reached this point he knew how to handle it because of how many times it has happened. She'll listen to him, eat well for as few days then relapse...

**Austin and Ally escaped! Yay! However, Kira isn't done with them and Ally is in more danger than ever. Can Ally really get over everything and live a happy life with Austin? Or will she get in the way of her happiness? Or even worse, someone else steps into the picture. (Just a tidbit about me, I love damsel in distress things, so this is probably going to be Austin saving Ally alot, that okay?)**

**Should I continue it? Message me and let me know! Please! Thanks lovelies.**


	6. Kira, Dallas, and Piper?

**Austin's Point of View**

All of her bones were perfectly visible, and when I forced her to check her weight she came back saying she was 130, perfect weight. bullshit. I swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the scale, however, when I placed her on it, it actually read 130. The hell? I looked at her fluffy jacket and stripped it off her, I knew it. She had placed weights on her body however she looked like the weights were going to snap her, after having removed the weight she was 70 pounds. For an 18 year old girl, that's awful. I picked her up again and brought her to technically 'our' table and place a plate stacked with food in front of her. Ally pushed it back and her sleeve rolled up, crap, when did she do that? I got on my knee beside her chair so she wouldn't have to look up.

"Ally, why are you like this?"

"Austin...he took my innocence. I can't even remember my happy memories with my dad, but rather how he touched me. It's the only thing in my mind."

I picked her up, it was still morning and I had an idea. If she couldn't remember any happy memories, we can make new ones. I drove us to the zoo. Her bony hand intertwined with mine. She could barely make it to the gate so I had to ask for a wheelchair, the guy looked at Ally and the condition she was in. He relinquished one to us and I placed her in it. Rolling her through the zoo, she didn't smile, not even a little. Even when I got her a pickle and a stuffed goose. Nothing. The zoo began to shut down and I returned the wheel chair, I couldn't do it. When we reached her apartment again I closed the door behind me and wrapped my arms around her, I couldn't help it anymore and began to cry. She then cried too.

"W-Why...Ally...I-I want to live happily ever after with you! I-I can't do that if you die on me!" The image of Ally in a coffin brought more tears.

"A-Austin...I-I won't be Nicole…"

Nicole was one of Ally's friends who died at the age of 15, way too early, belive it or not but Nicole and her joined the middle school cheerleaders. I've seen the videos, it's even been on the news. She had a pink coffin and the next day her middle school played angelic music over the intercom and the counselors went around, helping anyone they could. Ally was only 14, she had a small folder that she kept by her side. Inside she had a letter inside addressed to Nicole. She gave it to her counselor with tears in her eyes.

"B-Be sure to send this to Nicole...m-maybe she'll write back."

Ally was in utter disbelief but slight acceptance, she was sure that she'd see Nicole the next day and she'd be there in her cheerleader outfit. However, her letter referred to her as being deceased. She had a bit of an inner conflict with herself, she seemed to have moved on but I know she hasn't. When someone says the name 'Nicole' she bursts into tears. The counselor couldn't break Ally's heart.

"I'm sure she would have loved it."

"No would have! S-She will love it, she will read it and come back to life. She didn't even say goodbye!"

Ally burst into tears and ran off.

Ally had collapsed in my arms while I was recalling her past. I carried her back to her bed and suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me change?"

I nodded without hesitation and took her shirt off of her, only revealing how many bones you could see. I took her pants off and she looked at me.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?"

My tears came out again but he quickly wiped them away, getting on one knee and holding her hand.

"Ally Dawson, you're beautiful. But if you don't take care of your eating and cutting, t-then...then…"

Damn it, my tears came out again! She got on her knees and hugged me, when I put my hands on her back, I could feel her entire spine and ribs easily. She whispered into my ear.

"I know."

That night we fell asleep cuddling, I woke up to her sleeping face and smiled to myself. Getting up and walking to the kitchen to make me some pancakes and making her some as well however there were pickles around her pancake. I wasn't sure if she was going to eat it but I had to at least try, when my princess woke up she walked out and sat on a bar stool at the counter. Her big eyes which seemed to grown bigger in proportion to the rest of her face simply stared at the pancakes. I set my own aside and took a tiny piece of hers.

"Open wide."

She opened her mouth, I felt so relieved. I actually managed to get her to eat 2 out of the 3 pancakes and an entire pickle. Once she finished her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Austinnnnn! My tummy really hurts!"

"It's because you haven't been eating well and then you all of the sudden ate quite a bit, it's gets better."

I smiled her and this time she actually smiled back. We went to school that day and the entire school had their eyes on us, they knew about Ally's anorexia and cuts. I had my arm around her waist, if I put the weight of my arm on her shoulders, she might break. Even the teachers became aware of this, I overheard from a conversation with all of the teachers yesterday. The counselors didn't know what to do, the principal didn't know either, they haven't dealt with anorexia and cutting. But what one teacher said made me really happy.

"Austin Moon, he seems to be helping her quite a bit. If we can just give him the time to fix her, all this will be solved."

All the other teachers seemed to agree and since that day, we have special 'privileges'. Such as, more time on homework or any class work. We're able to go to the front of the lunch line, but we don't do this because those people have to wait and Ally says she doesn't want to cut in front of them. Instead I make her lunch and my own, during lunch I have to feet it to her or else she won't eat it. After about a week, she still hasn't gained any weight.

"Ally, you haven't gained any weight. Why?"

"My stomach is bothered so much by the food, I-I throw up after."

My eyes naturally narrowed at her, "You're not doing it yourself are you?"

"No! I'm really not!"

I saw that sparkle, the innocent eyes, I knew she was telling the truth. I took her hand and rolled up her sleeve, the cuts were healing thanks to a bunch of bandages. I will take her to the hospital if she relapses, but she hasn't so far. I look over at the TV and both Kira and Dallas' image were on there. You've got to be fucking kidding me. There was a knock on our door, I grabbed my baseball bat and opened it to see it was only Piper. She jumped to me and hugged me like you see in all those cheesy movies, except I wasn't hugging back. I need to get this girl off me, the way I steer clear of bad situations is by thinking, "If ally were to do this, would I get mad?" That always works. I would NOT want Gavin or Elliot doing this to Ally. But she has such a tight fucking grip! Ally walks in and sees her hugging me, and because I was trying to pry her off of me, it looked like I was hugging back. Ally pushed passed me and ran out onto the streets, alone, at night. Fuck. I slapped Piper and ran after Ally but I had already lost her. Then Piper began to cling to my arm. I have to ditch Piper.

"Piper, your sister called you saying it was an emergency!"

Her eyes went wide and she ran off, I ran the other direction in search of Ally. A skinny, fragile, easily persuaded, and vulnerable girl is out there...without me by her side.

**Ermagersh. Dem cliff hangers doe. The part about Nicole dying and the counselors stuff, that's all from me. I had a friend named Nicole who died at the age of 15, I got a text from Carolyn saying "Nicoles Dead!" and I thought it was just some character on a TV show...I wish it was. So Nicole was on my cheerleading team and she was amazing, she had diabetes and that became her own demise. I had a letter and asked the counselor to give it to her. So yeah...I ended up crying while writing this.**

**Austin: You're twisted.**

**Me: I made you seem like a motherfucking hero! Everyone was saying "Oh Austin is amazing!" So you shut your fucking mouth.**

**Austin: ...I'm sorry**

**Me: I still love you, even if you're an idiot!**


	7. The Hospital Bed

I swear, I looked all over Miami, I went to every place she might be but I can't fucking find her. She's fucking nowhere, it took me sadly 1 week to find her. I couldn't even tell it was her. Ally was curled up in an alleyway in a puddle of water next to some homeless due. Trying not to be jealous. She looked like a skeleton with skin at this point, and her skin wasn't even skin because of how many damn cuts there were. This was my fault. She was not stable and a scene like that could make anyone sad. When I picked her up the homeless man growled at me claiming that she was his daughter, damn drunk dudes, I grabbed her anyway and ran, I ran as fast as my legs would go and went to the nearest hospital. I checked Ally in and they rushed her to a room thankfully. Now it's present day, 3 weeks after I checked Ally into the hospital, she's gained weight but still doesn't look it. When they go to weigh her I follow and hear a jingling sound from inside her shirt, I think nothing of it until we get back to her room and she's nearly 100 pounds but still looks 70. She asks me to wait outside so I oblige her request however curiosity overtakes me and I peek inside. No, not to see Ally naked but to find out what that jingling was. When she removes her shirt she has 5 rolls of quarters duct taped to herself. I knew she didn't gain any weight, when I'm allowed back inside I look at her with sharp eyes. My hands were shaking as well as my entire body. I couldn't press her about it because I'd just see her the next day with more cuts, however I knew from spending a lot of time with her that she had a crazy gag reflex and hated things going into her throat, so I knew she wasn't bulimic. An idea popped into my head and I sat beside her, ordering her lunch then when it came she looked over at me. If she didn't eat I'd get to question and interrogate her, if she did, she'd be eating. I didn't refuse and I fed her an entire lunch meal. Her face turned green from the sudden large intake of food after a long time. I felt bad I gave her so much but she ate, if I kept doing this and brought it to the nurse's attention what Ally was doing, I knew I could get her back to her old self. I woke up beside Ally and saw her curled up, her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, convincing myself that I wouldn't break her with a simple hug. It took a lot of strength to be gentle, ironic right? My hand subconsciously ran through her hair and my twin hand ran along her back, feeling her bony spine. When the nurse finally drove me out of the room and looked back at me with a sympathetic look on her face, I got scared. Yeah, Austin Moon was fucking terrified. My hands were sweaty and shaky, my heartbeat speeding up to the point I swear I could feel it against my ribcage. I stood out there for a good five minutes before my legs gave out and my back slid down the wall until I hit the cold tiled floor. The stereotype of a hospital is that it's all white, well this one was white, all of it. In fact, it looked whiter than white, that sounds impossible but I swear, it was. I pressed my ear against the wall connecting to her hospital room and thanked the hospital for having such thin walls. He could hear the heartbeat monitor, and the nurse confronting Ally about the quarters and the recently formed cuts. Oh god, this will only break her further. However, the unexpected yet slightly expected happened, she cried, I knew she'd cry but she actually apologized and promised not to do any of it again. Ally Dawson never breaks a promise, I know that better than anyone. I love that about her, no, scratch that, I love everything about her. I love her. I've said this so many times but I will bring back the one who I fell in love with. But, that doesn't mean I don't love who she is now. Ugh this makes me sound bad. I love her no matter what but I want to help her back to her original self. First step, is to get her out of this hospital.

**Sorry it's short, I've been doing stuff and well...it's a long story. Have a nice day/night my lovelies!**

**-Kiyomi Takumi**


	8. NOTEEE

Sorry for the long delay, I have enough homework to kill an asian! (Hopefully no asians took offence) Give me just a bit more time, I need to finish my essay, 4 worksheets for Algebra, memorize latin america, finish my book for english and analyze it, then start and finish another book and analyze that one. And I promised my friend I'd do something and that something is consuming a lot more time than I expected it to. I'll delete this note when I update the stories, sorrryyyy!


	9. Leaving

Please don't hate me ;-; I'm gonna quit this site because...well I really don't have the time...feel free to continue my stories on your own or just make them up in your head. I would like credit if you publish them on here or anywhere else, pretty please.

-Don't hate me because I love you


End file.
